Légy kedves, Rize-chan!
by MeronC
Summary: Rize alternatív előtörténete. (Ennek a megírása után szembesültem, hogy már az is van )
-Tudod, Rize-chan, én szeretlek.- mondja Anya, s megsimogatja a kislány fejét, amit az durcásan hagy.- De szívesen megölnélek!- teszi hozzá mosolyogva, mire majdnem elbőgi magát a kis Rize. Miért kell neki ilyet mondania?!

-Utállak!- kiáltja az arcába, s könnyeit törölgetve elszalad. A ház mögötti padra ülve összehúzza magát, s esedezik Istenkének, hogy küldje előbb haza Apát. Aki ugyanúgy utálja őt, de nem szokta így a szemébe mondani, sőt! Az is csoda, hogyha ránéz!

-Ugyan, Kincsem! Tudod, hogy megölnénk, de nem fogunk! Te többre vagy hivatottabb, minthogy itt bőgj!- terem mellette az Anyja, s újra megsimogatja a fejét.

-Hagyj!- kiállt fel újra, s félre üti a kezét.- Miért mondogatod akkor?! Ha?!-kiabál vele, bár tudja, hogy ezért kifognak belőle harapni egy darabot.

 _Úgyis visszanő!_

-Mit képzelsz?!- Mint várható volt, az Anyja feldühödött, s egy pofon is csattant. Most miért csak ennyi?

-Én tudok!- vágja rá, s számított a következőre. És a következőre, következőre következőrekövetkezőrekövetkezőre.

-Kincsem, hozol légyszíves kávét? A pulton van a pénz.- Az Anyja szinte eltűnt a hatalmas konyha szekrényben, annyira keresett valami éhség csillapítót. Rize-chan engedelmesen elvette a kikészített pénzt, s sietősen távozott a házból. Nem akarta, hogy az Anyja netalántán őt egye meg.

A nyári kánikula elviselhetetlen volt, s a kabócák idegőrlő zümmögése is tetézte a lila hajú lány kedvét. Miért kell pont a legnagyobb melegben elküldenie őt kávéért?

-Rize-chan?-kérdezte valaki, ő meg reflexből fordult hátra. Shachi, a szomszéd elhagyatott házban lakó kis csöves volt az, akivel kivételesen jó kapcsolatot ápolt.- Hát te? Ilyen időben általában bent döglesz.- Mellé lép, s megöleli a lányt, aki megszeppenten tűri a testi kontaktust.

-Anya kávéért küldött.- válaszolja nyugodtan, s kibontakozik a karok szorításából. Igaz, hogy még csak tizenhat éves a fiú, de a karizmai már akkorák, mint Rize feje, s a szorításuk se elhanyagolható.

-A legnagyobb melegben?- kérdezi Shachi, s rosszalóan megingatja a fejét. Rize mosolyogva bólint, s megfogja a fiú kezét. Az meglepetten rápillant, sötét szemeiben meleg szikra lobban, s gyengéden megszorítja a törékenynek tűnő kacsót.

-Tudod, hogy milyen! Ha rájönne, hogy veled barátkozok rögtön megölne nem csak engem, hanem téged is.- sóhajtja szomorúan, miközben elindulnak a lakhelyükhöz legközelebbi vegyes kereskedésbe, ami történetesen a szomszédos körzetben van, ami gyalog elég messze van. - Van kedved velem tartani?- kérdez rá vidáman Rize az egyértelműre, ezzel is élesen elterelve a témát.

-Persze, Rize-chan. De cserébe adsz kávét!- alkudozik az idősebb, s vigyorogva tekint le a lányra, aki még mindig nem engedi el a kezét.

-Miért ne?- kérdez vissza incselkedve a fiatal, s egymásra nevetnek.

-Rize-chan, van kedved velem vacsorázni ma?- kérdezi a huszas évei elején járó Shachi a tizenéves Rizét, aki rövid lila haját az ujjai között morzsolva néz fel meglepetten a férfira.

-Ö... Öhm...- nyökög zavartan Rize, s szemei kétségbe esetten tekintenek mindenhova, kivéve a bajszosra. Az idősebb türelmesen vár egy ideig, de mikor már perceg múltán se érkezik a nyökögésen kívül bármi, felsóhajt, s megölelve a nőiesedő Rizét, felnevet.

-Nyugi, Rize-chan, csak _viccelek_!- nevet még mindig, s szomorúan gondol arra, hogy várnia kell még egy kicsit.

Rize arca vörös a zavartól és a szégyentől, mérgesen ráripakodik a férfira.

-Velem ne viccelődj ilyen hülyeségekkel!- kiállt rá, s szemei szikrákat szórnak.- Vagy mondd komolyan, vagy ne is szólalj meg!- még utoljára mellkason vágva a férfit elszelel.

-Én komolyan gondoltam.- suttogta letörten a férfi, majd ő is dühösen elhagyja a helyszínt, a csoportjához csatlakozva csak úgy, düh levezetés céljából mészároltak egy kicsit.

-Anya, honnan tudod, ha szerelmes vagy valakibe?- kérdezte naívan Rize, miután hazatért, s egy kiadós tomboló evés után higgadtan szemlélte az Anyja mosolygós arcát. Az meglepetten pillantott rá, majd vidáman felkacagva a porolóval megcsiklandozta lánya orrát, aki felháborodottságában tüsszentett egyet.

-Úgy, hogy bántani akarod, s mégsem. Azt akarod, hogy bőgjön a fájdalomtól, s a lábad nyomát is megcsókolja boldogságában.- válaszolja a nő, s lányáéhoz hasonló lila szemeit Rizéébe fúrva összevonta a szemöldökét.- Azért kérdezd meg apádat is, hátha csak nekem túl szélsőségesek az érzelmeim iránta.- teszi hozzá, s elgondolkozva végig méri a lányát.

Lassan már kész nő, s az étvágya is napról-napra növekszik, hamarosan be kéne neki mutatni a vadászat vérpezsdítő érzését, s meg kéne tanítania a fiúk kezelésére is. Ki tudja, hogy éppen mi folyik a zárt ajtók mögött.

-Én bántani akarom őt, de nem akarom, hogy bőgjön. Csak, hogy mérges legyen, s ő is bántson engem.- mondja elgondolkodva, halkan Rize, s megdöbben, mikor rájön, hogy ezt hangosan is kimondta. Az Anyja vészjóslóan magasodik fölé, s már emeli a poroló kemény nyelét.

-Mit képzelsz?!- sikítja haragosan, s lesújt egyszer, kétszer. És még többször, többször többszörtöbbszörtöbbszörtöbbször, míg véres, véres véresvéresvéresvéres nem lesz a kanapé.

Másnap ráuszítja a CCG-t Shachira, aki azt hazudja, hogy Kamishiro Matasakának hívják. A ghoul-nyomozókat nem érdekli- lecsukják és kész.

A tinédzser Rize incselkedve szemez az egyik fiúval, akivel a szülei hozták össze. A fiúnak szőke haja, barna szemei vannak, s örökösen körülötte lebzsel egy ringyó és két bolond, kik akadályozó tényezői a csábítási tervének. Iriggyé akarja tenni a szukát, szórakozni is közben Banjouval, s nem lebukni a szemfüles szülei előtt. Így is necces, hogy el kellett költözniük a hatodik körzetből a tizenegyedikbe, és mindezt miatta, mert nem tudta fékezni az étvágyát. Mondjuk a szülei nem is mérgesek rá annyira, inkább örülnek, s minden alkalommal izgatottsággal vegyes félelemmel tekintenek rá, mikor haza jön a vadászatról.

-Kamishiro-san, mi a kedvenc virágod?- kérdezi egy csendes éjszaka Banjou, mikor haza kíséri őt. Arca vörös a zavartól, s nem mer a lány szemeibe nézni, inkább a cipőire tekint. Rize mogorván összevonja szemöldökeit, de gyorsan letörli ezt a mimikát, s egy csábos mosolyra húzva ajkait közelebb lép a fiúhoz. Az másodpercekig döbbenten szemléli a mélyen dekoltált felsőből előbukkanó melleket, arca bíbor vörössé válik, s inkább az arcába néz a lila hajú lánynak.

-A vörös pókliliom.- leheli a férfi szájára, s lágy csókot hint rá. Pár lépést hátrál, majd megfordulva futásnak ered.- Viszlát holnap, Banjou!- kiállt vissza nevetve, s int egyet.

-Vi...Viszlát.- nyögi meglepetten Banjou, s haza indul.

Ezután minden gyűlésen megvédi Rizét, s várja, hogy végre újra felbukkanjon, hogy oda tudja adni a pókliliom-csokrot.

-Kislányom, igazán visszafoghatnád az étvágyad!- morog rá az Apja, s az újság fölött megrovóan tekint rá.

-Növésben vagyok!- vágja rá, s arca dühös fintorba fordul. Az Anyja lecsapja a villát, s remegő kezekkel a lányára pillant, szemeiben kétségbe esett fény villan.

-Rize-chan, ne feleselj Apáddal!- kiállt rá, s a kést felé szegezi.- Vigyázz, még te is lehetsz vacsora.- teszi még hozzá fenyegetés képpen. Rize arca kisimult, ajkai mosolyra húzódtak.

-Tudjátok, szeretlek titeket.- mondja az ismerős mondatot, s szemeiben felvillan a kakugan.- De igazán éhes vagyok, szeretnétek a **desszert** lenni?


End file.
